What was he like?
by Iori-chan-sempai
Summary: Two people travel to a timeline he saved. Searching for a challenge and a chance to learn what 'he' was like. The person they are looking for is Trunks.......Why?
1. Prologue: Mirai Time Line

Infiny: Yeah! Now I'm started a DBZ fanfic, And this is fun to write, so I might post 2 or 3 chapters this week  
  
Anja: *deadpan* Wheee  
  
Infiny: Oh shut up, Anja.  
  
Anja: Nah... ;)  
  
Infiny: Argh! Whateva just do the Disclaimer  
  
Anja: Fine!  
  
Disclaimer: See that freaky girl over there *points to Infiny* She doesn't own DBZ so don't sue her. And if you did you would get..... Nothing! 'Cuz she doesn't own jack ;)  
  
Infiny: Meanie!  
  
Anja: Oh, wait, she owns her characters Android #25, Sennen, and Senzai.  
  
Infiny: Yeah! And also keep in mind that this part is in the Mirai timeline, about 34 years after Trunks defeat the androids in his time.  
  
#$#  
  
"Where are those documents? Ugh," These words came from a girl that looked like she was a preteen. The girl was looking through a file-cabinet.  
  
"Sis? What are you looking for?" Another voice asked but the tone was definitely male.  
  
"The plans to androids 17 and 18! Duh!" She responded, then continuing, she said, "Father and grandma said they stored the plans here....."  
  
"What for?" the teenage boy asked.  
  
"I'm building 25," she responded.  
  
The boy raised his eyebrow, "More like 'I'm drawing the plans to 25 And, by some amount of luck, I will persuade you to build her for me. Even though we don't have ANY equipment in building androids except the main data- chips.. ah, well that's your problem.' Am I right? And that was not including that 25 is based off of 17 and 18 personalities, which means that she'll probably end up KILLING US!!!"  
  
"Wow, bro. You usually don't think logically when I ask you to build something for me," the younger looking girl mused, though surprised at her brother's sudden outburst.  
  
"Anyway, today were going to the past... I wonder what he's like," The teenager replied changing the subject.  
  
"Really? I forgot.. guess #25 will have to wait!" the girl said as she got up from her crouched position.  
  
"Yep..... so where, or rather, when are we going first?" he said. He picked up a small gray box and a black book bag, clipped the box to his belt and put one of the book bag's straps on one of his shoulders.  
  
"Uh... the first time he appeared, when he killed Freiza and King Cold," she told her brother while she picked up an identical box and clipped it to her belt like her brother. "Then we'll skip around, Senzai," the girl continued.  
  
"Yeeep, sounds like a plan. Let's go Sennen," Senzai replied to his sister. Then he clicked numbers into the gray gadget at his waist at the same time his sister did. And they both were gone in a bright purple flash of light.  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: Short. Yes, yes, but this is the intro and I want the next chapter to take place in the regular timeline. Mm'kay? Just to let you know 'Senzai' and 'Sennen' both mean 'millennium', Now review!  
  
Senzai: Uh. Yeah, do what she says  
  
  
  
Sennen: *sigh* Brother, if you gonna do this at least say R&R or Read & Review or Review or somethin' like that!  
  
  
  
Senzai: Read and Review, people!!... Better?  
  
Sennen: Yes, much 


	2. Ch 1: The Newcomers First Time Here

Infiny: I'm back with chapter 2. Whooo!  
  
Anja: Yay.....?  
  
Infiny: I thought I told you to shut up!  
  
Anja: You did ;) but I didn't listen  
  
Infiny: *sigh* Just do the disclaimer  
  
Anja: I'm goin'.  
  
Disclaimer: Infiny doesn't own DBZ. Here's Chapter One entitled. 'The Newcomers First Time Here'  
  
Infiny: On with the chapter!  
  
#$#  
  
"Ouch, headache..." a voice mumbled.  
  
"Hehehehehehe, I'm fine,"  
  
"Oh, shut up,"  
  
"Nooo. do you know where we are? I can't see,"  
  
"Neither can I, Senzai, There's dust every whe-" suddenly a hand clamped over the girl's mouth. She looked to so who it was and found out it was only her brother.  
  
"I think we're near the battle. Hey, there he is!" Senzai whispered then pointed to the figure on the cliff above.  
  
"Awwww. we missed the cool part,"  
  
"Uhhh. Freiza's gonna turn around.... and he's gonna see us sooo. Let's move!" Senzai whispered as he crouched and placed his left arm around his sister. They managed to make it around the bottom of the edge and get into an angle so that they could see.  
  
They soon heard a voice, "Well done, Freiza. It only took four tries to destroy that little boy." Ugh. King Cold. Next was Freiza's voice, "I was just warming up, father! That's all! Really!"  
  
King Cold again. "Of course, son, of course."  
  
Sennen and her brother looked upward to the top of the cliff, where Trunks stood and performed the hand movements for his 'Burning Attack'. (A/N: Gotta love those freaky hand movements!! ^.~)  
  
"Hey! Freiza!!" Trunks' voice echoed throughout the landscape.  
  
"Huh?!" Freiza said as he looked up, shocked. A yellow ball of energy was hurled at him and his father unfortunately they jumped.  
  
Freiza said while in the air, "When I get my hands on- huh?!" Oh no. Trunks approached him with his weapon drawn. (A/N: Uhh..... I'd rather not say 'Sword' hehehe. Man, Temple O' Trunks has been getting to me) Trunks let out war cry.  
  
Sennen giggled she clamped a hand over her mouth but she was still giggling.  
  
As Trunks got closer to Freiza he shouted "HiiyaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA!" Trunks prepared to strike. "IYAH!" he yelled as cut Freiza in half.  
  
Sennen giggled madly, she stopped giggling then laughed her head off.  
  
"What's so funny?" Senzai asked, annoyed.  
  
"Hahaha... just.... listen to it.....hahahaha it's stupid, man," Sennen answered.  
  
"Guess it is funny, in an incredibly stupid way, but SHUT UP!" Senzai said.  
  
Sennen stopped laughing. "........................Your mean!!!" She said while she pointed an accusing finger at her brother. Senzai smirked, "I know."  
  
#$#  
  
Infiny: And that's the end! Last parts a little weird but, Oh well. Still short but I wanted to do a chapter an episode but Sennen and Senzai got there late in the episode and I wanted to get this out this week. And it WOULD have been out sooner but I've been having computer troubles. Also here's my plan: The next chapter I do will be in Senzai's point of view. It will be Episode 106 I think. Chapter 3 will reveal the connection between Sennen, Senzai, and Trunks. It will be the same episode as before, but in Sennen's P.O.V. Chapter 4 starts in the 2 hours they wait for Goku and ends at the end of episode 107 in Trunks' P.O.V.  
  
Sennen & Senzai: Review!!! 


End file.
